The Acceleration of Temptation
by Jaunting
Summary: Chapter AU. Seto and Joey are in the height of their relationship, but certain individuals are hellbent on breaking them apart. Puppyshipping, later feathershipping. PG13 for ideal logically-sensitive content and eventual violence and sexual situations.


Temptation Acceleration

The humidity of the late spring atmospheric conditions in Brooklyn, New York left Seto's faux-leather skinny jeans clinging uncomfortably to his nicely toned calves. His steel-heeled boots clacked as he paced nervously in the concrete entryway of the slummy project where his surrogate friend, Joey, made his residence. He extended his hand in a concentrated effort to ring the doorbell, only to find himself withdrawing his boney appendage shakily. _Damn it!_ Seto cursed inwardly. For reasons unfathomable to the affluent twenty-two year old, he found it harder and harder to make his visits to the blonde. In previous months, he'd found it easy to simply burst into the house carelessly, when he felt that Joey was no more abortive than the other addlepates that he constantly found himself in the company of. But recently he'd felt highly confusing feelings as he got to know Joey more. It was almost as though he was… independent from the others, with his own personality. Seto had never noticed that about another person before, aside from perhaps Mokuba. To feel this way about someone else, god forbid another **man**, was simply…

Seto mentally slapped himself, jabbing at the doorbell angrily. These were simply delusions. Just the inner-ramblings of a genius with infinite psychological knowledge of the bourgeois around him. However, this reassurance was shattered when his heartrate skyrocketed as Joey came to answer the ingress.

seto was sweating like a pig when joey flung the door open. "SETTY! OMG. YOU KEPT ME WAITING, BABE." and set giggled at joseph's fishnet stockings. it was an inside joke. that i won't explain. so then joe grabbed his purse and ran into seto's arms, closing the door with his foot. "comeon honey, we gots to go to take our anniversary dinner." seto blushed. it looked like this: .///////. so then joe and seto got onto seto's bike and took over, going over the speed limit at 95. joey was scared and nuzzled his face into seto's cologned neck (which chocolate axe btw). joey felt his heart ACCELERATE at seto's ear. they were so perfect which reminded him of all the times seto listened to his life story. while crying. which looked like this: ;A; so while driving seto was talking to joey, even though normally you wouldn't be able to hear anyone in such speed but this is fanfiction kk?, seto was all "so...after you finish beauty school...wanna move in with me? i think we could take it to the next step." and joey screamed with pleasure, smacking his ass for a long time, almost as long as this run-on. then they pulled up the gay club! but it was bisexual night, lol. anyways, they walked in and EVERYTIME WE TOUCH started played. joey's heart accelerated.

The enticing carillon that met Seto's ears was like a siren song, pulling him into the San Fransisco club (The White Swallow). Of all instrumentalists that Seto has indulged in over the years, Cascada was foremost in his mind as the master in her art. These lyrics held a special place in his calloused heart, and the lyrics plucked his heartstrings that created a bittersweet melody. If only he could find his inner voice to accompany that sentimental orchestra, so he could vocally proclaim his love for Joey to the high heavens. He felt the warmth of Joey pressing up against him affectionately, and his heart rate accelerated. The sexual tension was palpable in the air, and Seto convinced himself that the other patrons of the homophilliac establishment could see the sparks of angst exchanging between their integuments. He had wholeheartedly confessed his love for Joey on the back of his puce Honda Rebel, hearing the sound of blood pounding in his ears louder than the roar of the motorbike's engine. Joey's face had been obscured by his helmet, his eyes covered by the opaque windshield that encased the front. Seto hadn't been sure of how his affections were received. What did smacking of one's lower extremity mean in terms of affection? Was it rejection? Acceptance? Knowlegeable as he was, he was unskilled in the all-encompassing field of body language.

Lost in his sagacious train of thought, Seto had failed to realize that Joey had taken his hand in his own and proceeded to drag him to the center of the dance floor.

joey sashayed to the dance floor, gloria estefan taking over while slowed the beat with a (k so what, is sponsering us, GET OVA IT!!!! ;)" joey waggled his fingers JAUNTILY at seto to follow him. seto ran over and stole the floor. he did the splits and ran the blitz so much he burned a hole ito the ground, metaphoriically speaking so. joey's heart accelerated at this sudden outburst from seto. joey's erection also began to accerelate, which was hidden in his bushy blonde head

as seto and joey were groovin, a clack of metal tipped shoes slammed against the entrance door. and spikey rainbow color hair stretched out, but it was really only yellow purple and black lol! and then was when…

yugi motou was revealed.


End file.
